narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55
Daran hab ich wirklich schon gedacht doch gefällt mir die Idee noch nich so richtig. Ich werd es aber vielleicht doch noch machen. Nur soll ich dann z.B. für Naruto die Kategorie Team 7 und die Kategorie Team Kakashi anlegen obwohl es eigendlich ein und das selbe ist? Denn die Kategorie Team Kakashi müsste ich wiederum z.B. für Sai und Yamato anlegen. Da besteht so das kleine Problem verstehst.--Icis Leibgarde 19:57, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Achso dann tut es mir leid danke für die aufklärung -- colorboy Tsunade sagt es in Naruto Shippuuden folge 02 -- 1Naruto1 Endschuldigung wusste ich nicht Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno ---- Nein gar nicht hatte ich selber vorgehabt bin aber wieder letzter Zeit viel beschäftigt und hatte somit leider keine Zeit.--Icis Leibgarde 14:09, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Danke.MfG,Rokuougan 16:05, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Was meinst du mit nicht richtig angezeigt? bei mir sieht alles normal aus --Th(ôô)mas 10:08, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Klar kann ich das machen. Sieht auch optisch besser aus, nicht? Gruß, Rokuougan :Hab's aber nicht hinbekommen diese auf die rechte Seite des Artikels zu setzen. Aber die Box ist fertig.Rokuougan 16:03, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut. Zuerst hatte ich das auch getan aber hinterher erschien der Code im Text , dann hatte ich es gelöscht ich hab was wohl falsch gemacht.Rokuougan 16:11, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ok wusste ich nicht allerdings, ist die bereits vorhanden gewesene Version falsch geschrieben und dazu ist meine Version genauer.Rokuougan 16:49, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ok hast zwar recht das ich nächstes mal gucken sollte ob die Kunst schon vorhanden ist, aber meine Quellen sind halt richtig. Diese Infos für beide Jutsus habe ich von den Schriften des Rin. Und bei diesem Magen blabla Jutsu habe ich bei der Suche erst einmal geguckt ob es das Jutsu gibt gabs aber nicht und in den Schriften des Rin wird es so geschrieben.Rokuougan 17:02, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Mach ich. Aber wenn die Namen falsch sind kann ich auch nix für. Weil die Namen der Künste sind trotzdem falsch.Rokuougan 17:16, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke für deine Mithilfe beim Zurücksetzen der Artikel. --Narutopedia-Yugioh 19:31, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- ou voll verplant, sry --Th(ôô)mas 07:26, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) steckbrief ich würde gerne wissen wie mann sich ein steckbrief erstellt ohne mir einen zu machén oder zu kopieren.wäre nett wenn du es mir erkärst wo sieht mann wer on ist naruto 48 12:02, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Lies mal "die Schriften des Rin" Da wird Fuuin so geschrieben:Fuin (vielleicht haben die sich da auch geirrt, glaub ich aber weniger)--88.74.38.143 10:54, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mangekyou Sharingan warum hast du meine änderung rückgängig gemacht? Madara hat seinen freund nicht getötet er und sein bruder wollten nur stärker sein und haben trainiert, deswegen haben sie das MAngekyou Sharingan erhalten ich hab den manga dafür noch einmal durch geguckt Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder war das nur eine generelle Einweisung? (Außer der Vorschau-Benutzung- Ja ich weiß aber manchmal fallen mir selbst danach noch Sachen auf, die ich wieder ändern will, aber ich geb mir Mühe nicht so oft Seiten zwischendurch zu speichern) Und: wohin sollen meine Quellen? --Ninjason 19:54, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na sowas wie "Kamakiri (カマキリ) - Gottesanbeterin" saug ich mir ja nicht aus den Fingern. Und ihr wollt ja sicherlich, dass man irgendwo angibt wo man das her hat. Oder gilt das nur für Bildmaterial? --Ninjason 20:28, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schwerter Ich habe einen neuen Artikel über Schwerter erstellt, weil es so viele verschiedene bei Naruto gibt. Jetzt habe ich mehrere Probleme: *Mehrere Artikel haben als Waffe "Schwert" angegeben, obwohl es besondere Schwerter sind und mit meinem neuen Artikel, ist dieser Link irreführend (darum wollte ich die Namen verändern) *Der Artikel Zanbatou beinhaltet einen Text, den ich in den neuen Artikel übernehmen wollte. Der Zanbato Artikel würde dann aber doppelt existieren. Ein Vorschlag, wenn ihr meinen Artikel behalten wollt, wäre, diesen Artikel mitsamt Diskussion auf diesen Link zu verschieben und darin das besondere Schwert von Hanzaki zu beschreiben. und den Link Zanbato auf den Zanbato-Artikel in diesem Artikel zu verlinken. Aber das ist natürlich eure Entscheidung --Ninjason PS: ^^ Hi Hey, ich versteh das nicht mit dem Bild. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen??ich möchte ein Bild von meinem Desktop nehmen,aber verstehe nicht,wie das geht. mfG Akachilla Mal ne Frage: Setzten wir in Spoiler, was in Deutschland noch nicht als Manga rausgekommen ist? Wenn ja, wo steht der deutsche Manga gerade? Ninjason 21:55, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar, ich werde in meinen folgenden Bericht darauf achten, die Spoiler richtig zu setzen. Aber mal ne Frage: könnte man nicht auf der Narutopedia-Hauptseite, wo unter Informationen der Stand der dt. Naruto Folgen/ der jap. Folgen, des jap. Manga steht auch den jeweils aktuellen Stand des deutschen Manga angeben? dann wüsste man immer schnell welche Spoiler man entfernen/ wo man neue setzen kann. mfg Ninjason 20:39, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Na, Glückwunsch zum neuen Status. Also jetzt wo du die Adminrechte hast, ich fänds immer noch cool, wenn auf der Hauptseite der Stand des deutschen Manag wäre - würde erheblich beim spoilern helfen^^) Ninjason 14:19, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) genial, danke Ninjason 21:19, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- hi frage wie kann man einen artikel zu einem anderen weiterleiten Screamo-fan 17:47, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey Revan, weis nich ob dus schon ein wenig mitbekommen hast, aber wir werden wohl Minato und Kyuubi vom Rang eines Admins entheben, und vorraussichtlich dich und Trunx aufnehmen. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung ein Admin zu sein? Ich frag dich da lieber vorher, nicht das du am Ende garnich willst^^ --Th(ôô)mas 16:06, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) frage wieso stehst du jetzt als einziger bearbeiter vom kampf naruto vs pain? weil nach thomas hab ich ja bearbeitet aber da stehst ja du Screamo-fan 15:48, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- =Todesliste= Ich habe mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite zwei Beispiele für die Topdeslistenspoiler erstellt. Kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 13:30, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- =Beschwörungen= Ich würde gerne den Artikel mit den Beschwörungen überarbeiten und habe auf meiner Disussionsseite einen Vorschlag erstellt, kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 17:50, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) seit wann werden Filler gespoilert?? Screamo-fan 20:31, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) achso stimmt jaScreamo-fan 20:37, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) gibts hier eigentlich soetwas, das ein artikel einem benutzer zugeschrieben wird, dass nur er ihn bearbeiten kann Screamo-fan 20:48, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) sag mal... is dir langweilig weil du fast alle artikel jetzt durch hast ^^ ???Gruß -= trunX=- 08:42, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :ich wünschte ich auch...scheiss arbeit ... hab null bock irgendwas in da arbeit zu machen Gruß -= trunX=- 09:00, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Mach mal...check grad überhaupt nichts ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 09:55, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Gibt es irgendwo den Kampf Konoha vs Orochimaru? (Als Orochimaru mit den Sunanin Konoha überfiel) Ninjason 14:56, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Diskussion:Narutopedia (Layout Menüs, Banner, Verschönerungen usw.)...kannst du mal deinen komentar abgeben??? Gruß -= trunX=- 07:51, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- klar. kannst du mir einen gefallen tun.mir is aufgefallen das bei Die Dämonen-Fuchs-Formen von Naruto fehlt die 9 Schwänzige form. Kannst du des bitte machen und eventuell...das Bild mit dem Siegel vorm Käfig des Kyuubi miteinbinden. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:19, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :aber wir wissen doch wie der 9-schwänzige ausschaut ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 20:14, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- meinst du wir könnten die Vorlage:Filler u. Vorlage:FillerText für andere Filler-Artikel übernehmen? Hab mal Sora u. Bijuu und Jinchuuriki mal als Test geändert! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:53, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ok ich fang mal mit den Filler Charakteren an! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:58, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hiden Nur das Jutsu des 1. Hokage wird als Hiden bezeichnet--Th(ôô)mas 17:05, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In Schriften des Rin werden auch andere Künste als Hiden bezeichet 77.22.247.187 10:41, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Verschiebung habe alle diskussionen zu dem thema dorthin Diskussion:Änderung Missionsberichte verschoben. Gruß -= trunX=- 22:10, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) darf ich fragen warum du das bild von bei Zabuza verschoben hast?--Baltazar135 09:29, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja wahsinn...und jetzt wird die überschrift "vergangenheit" verschoben, wobei ich aus deinem text keinen sinn sehe. ich lass das nen admin machen--Baltazar135 16:07, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- ma ne frage wenn ich in der vorlage information was ändere müsste das doch auf der Hauptseite erscheinen--Kasch 16:59, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin da ja ganz deiner Meinung und hab deshalb versucht meinen Standpunkt noch einmal darzustellen.--Icis Leibgarde 17:21, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Deine Testseite= Auch die Seite über Izuna ist jetzt korrigiert. Also wenn du noch drei andere Bilder hast, sollten die am besten alle rein. Das Profil-/Steckbriefbild finde ich schon gut, aber in unserem neuen Steckbrief gibt es ja noch diese "Wechsel"-Funktion, da könntest du doch ein zweites hinpacken! --Aeris 16:14, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Clans Hey Revan ich hab da ein kleines problem mit der Hintergrundfarbe von den clanzeichen die wollt ich eigentlich in grau ändern bekomms jetz aber net hin währ nett wenn du mir Helfen könntest wenn nicht is auch nicht so tragisch--Kasch 09:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) p.s.wenn du willst kannste ja ma ne meinung zu meiner Testseite abgeben die wollt ich nämlich zuerst einfügen :guck dir mal todesliste an dort siehst du am besten wie man tabellen farblich hinterlegt Gruß -= trunX=- 09:52, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich glaube das Bild hatte ich aus einem offizellen Bildkalender von Naruto (war irgendwo im Internet). Hast aber Recht das Siegel fehlt. Aber wiederum ein besseres in der Qualtität findet man selten. Ich finde, wir sollten es erstmal behalten bis sich was besseres findet.--Icis Leibgarde 13:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich persönlich wäre immer noch für meine Vorschläge: Aber wenn du bessere Ideen hast sag ruhig bescheid. Ich dachte mir nur für Hoshi pink da ja das Chakra bei denen ja auch so pink/lila war und auch der Hoshikage glaub ich so einen Hut trug.--Icis Leibgarde 09:07, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nunja mhmm....schwere Frage. Ich weis Konoha nicht gleich Feuerreich aber ich würde trotzdem die Vorlage vom jeweiligen Dorf den Reich Einwohnern zuordnen mann müsste es nur so hinbekommen dass man im jeweiligen Steckbrief dann bei Dorf/Land halt Feurreich eingibt oder man erstellt einen neuen Steckbrief mit der selben Farbe wie das Ninjadorf es hat jedoch ohne das Ninjazeichen und dass dann halt immer Feuerreich, Wasserreich...usw. oder so drin steht. Zu der anderen Sache mit den Familien Namen Sabukuno da weiss ich leider auch nicht wirklich weiter da frag ich mal Thoomas. Ich weis heut bin ich irgendwie gar keine Hilfe, sorry.--Icis Leibgarde 15:46, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) =neue Funktionen= Diese neuen Funktionen, die angekündigt wurden (BLog und Seiten-Avatar) Funktionieren die? Weil den Blog fänd ich echt genial, um zb Theorien, die man so hat, nicht auf der Benutzerseite diskutieren zu müssen. Ninjason 10:45, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, hab mich da jetzt ein bisschen durchgefressen, ist echt ganz hilfreich: Jeder Benutzer kann einen eigenen Blog erstellen, der dann (bei mir zb) "Benutzer Blog: Ninjason" heißt und das ist dann die Oberste Seite, auf der zu den einzelnen Blogthemen, die ich dann so erstellen könnte, die links dorthin sind. Ich kann zb etwas präsentieren, dass andere bewerten und kommentieren, aber nicht verändern können. (zb wenn ich eine neue these zu Tobi/ madara hätte, oder sowas, wäre das der beste ort sie darzustellen, da einzelne antworten und kommentare übersichtlicher wären. noch mal in kurz: User Blog: Benutzer Blog:XY Themen im User Blog: Benutzer Blog:XY/TestThema Aber anscheinend gibt es noch ein Problem. Lies mal diesen Kommentar bitte. Ninjason 12:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschst du bitte den Inhalt meines Blogs? Also die Testbeiträge? Ich kann das selbst irgendwie nicht.Ninjason 20:50, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lol, das ist ja seltsam... ich habe gerade meine Blog-Seite neu gestalten wollen, und jetzt sind die alten Sachen auf einmal wieder da, obwohl der komplette Artikel doch gelöscht war... Ist ja seltsam. (Sorry, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich da falsch gemacht habe.) Kannst du bitte diesmal nur die einzelnen Blog-Themen löschen und die Hauptseite bestehen lassen? Danke dir Ninjason 22:33, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- War eine gute Frage das hatte mal vor Monaten ein unregistierter Benutzer gemacht, damals waren wir alle auf den Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Itachi fixiert dass dies wohl gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Irgendwo ist dies ja schon peinlich dass dies erst jetzt auffällt (ein Jahr später).--Icis Leibgarde 17:46, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also die Testseite sieht sehr gut aus, steckt wohl viel arbeit hinter. Zur der Sache mit der Feuerreich-Box bin ich dafür dass wir eine extra-Box dafür machen, halt in Konohas Farbe allerdings ohne das Ninja Zeichen. Bei Temari, Kankuro und Gaara verschieben wird die Artikel halt zur ihren Vornamen erwähnen aber bei Verschiedenes dass es halt zu einem Missverständnis kam wobei in deutschen Version aus "Gaara aus der Wüste" versehentlich "Gaara Sabukuno" gemacht wurde, also dass man seinen Spitznamen als Nachnamen missverstand.--Icis Leibgarde 09:22, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- also deine testseite sieht wirklich gut aus, von mir aus kannst du es gerne so machen --Th(ôô)mas 10:25, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu-Liste So? wenn ja, setz ich mich daran, aber nicht mehr heute. Ninjason 20:18, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) PS: Ich benutze Firefox mit einer 1600x1050 Auflösung und bei mir gehen die einzelnen Zeilen nicht bis zum Rand. Liegt es daran, dass selbst bei width= 100% die 100 Prozent nur für die 1024x768-Auflösung gelten?Ninjason 20:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Das wird ja dann ne Menge arbeit. Ich werde bei den Guides versuchen die Einträge per ' ' in die Mitte zu rücken, wollt ihr das für die einheitlichkeit bei euren nachholen? und zu meinem Problem: Datei:1600x1050.JPG Datei:1024x768.JPG löschst du die bilder nachher bitte wieder, die verbrauchen ja nur unnötig platz Ninjason 20:45, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hi, ich geb dir den link wo du das ganze Artbook downloaden kannst. dort sind alle bilder in hoher auflösung und vieles anderes enthalten. dort ist es unter "shonen jump" gleich unter special: http://www.raw-paradise.com/ Johnny182 00:44, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Charakter-Infobox Ich find wir könnten eine Benutzer-Infobox gebrauchen. Ist halt einfach besser.--Little Anime Freak 11:41, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) achso, gut. ich dacht mir, nur die admins und moderatoren dürfen/sollen hier die beiträge ändern. danke, jetzt weiß ichs ja ^^ Johnny182 14:44, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi, wie kann ich euch besser hefen? Wie kann ich euch besser helfen eurer Narutopedia mit Informationen üder die Narutowelt zuergänzen? Benutzer:Enrico Jenette Bilddateien einfügen Hi, könnt ihr mir bitte sagen wie man Bilddateien einfügen kann? zB. bei meinem Profil? Benutzer:Enrico Jenette 13:55, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) News hey Revan da heute die vorerst letzte Folge Naruto-shippudem auf RTL2 gelaufen ist sollte man des in die newsbox oder in die Informationsbox schreiben oder in beide--Kasch 17:03, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- ja vollkommen ausreichend--Kasch 18:10, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Beschörungen Moin Revan da einige Beschwörungen schon eine Benutzerbox haben würd ich gern den anderen auch eine verpassen meine Frage ist jetzt welche Box ich verwenden soll. Mein vorschlag wäre ja die für sonstige was meinst du dazu--Kasch 06:30, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sakura Überarbeitung Hi Revan! Nein, "dein kretig" nehm ich dir nicht übel, aber deine Kritik auch nicht :) ! Sind ja alles richtige Punkte, die du erwähnt hast, heute Abend (oder so) mach ich die Sachen dann noch mal ausführlicher! Und danke fürs Bilder raussuchen, die sind gut! --Aeris 09:03, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Puh, danke mit der Beschwörungsliste, ich dachte schon, bei mir tobt irgend ein Virus und macht grad alles kaputt... Ninjason 19:26, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Zu meinem Blog: Was genau meinst du denn mit "übertreiben"? Gut, das mit dem Stand der deutschen Episoden, das ist doch alles doof, dann müsste man das ja auch wieder alles spoilern.......... :( Das ist doch irgendwie auch nicht das Wahre, oder? --Aeris 18:20, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Zum Tsunade-Artikel: Ich wollt dich nur mal fragen, warum du das gespoilerte "im Koma" nicht da haben wolltest! Weil, wirklich "lebend" ist der Zustand ja nicht, und deswegen hatt ich mir gedacht, trag ich das da mal ein. Wie findest du den Sakura-Artikel jetzt, nachdem ich nochmal weiter was dazu geschrieben hab? Danke übrigens da an deine erinnernden Informationen! Dass Sasori Sakura den Treffzeitpunkt mit Kabuto sagt, wusst ich gar nicht mehr, das hatt ich ganz vergessen! --Aeris 14:01, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja der Sakura-Artikel ist jetzt echt toll geworden, aber das liegt ja auch an dir! Ohne deine Hinweise hätt ich den ja nie so schreiben können! Also: High Five! --Aeris 11:34, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Kuchiyose-Jutsus in der Übersicht So, hab ja schon mal angefragt, ob wir die auf der Seite Kuchiyose no Jutsu neben (darunter) "Die Beschwörungen in der Übersicht" noch "Die Kuchiyose-Jutsus in der Übersicht" einbringen wollen, da es ja inzwischen schon einige geworden sind und ich glaube, dass die meisten Kuchiyoses in den folgenden Databooks zu Kuchiyose: XY umgewandelt werden, da sich das Jutsu im Laufe des Mangas ja doch sehr spezialisiert hat und nicht bei einer einfachen Beschwörung geblieben ist. Daher die Frage: Ich glaub ich hab jetzt alle Kuchiyoses, die wir hier haben zusammengesucht und auf meiner Diskussionsseite in eine Liste gesteckt. Wollen wir daraus einen Artikel machen? Ninjason 21:39, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Klar, ich meinte mit "darunter" den Link darunter setzen so Ninjason 10:44, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Nach dem neuesten Kapitel ist jetzt bekannt dass der aktuelle Mizukage der Godaime Mizukage ist. Auch über den Yondaime Mizukage wurden einige Aussagen gemacht. Hast du eine Idee wie wir jetzt den Mizukage Aritkel aufbauen? Behalten wir ihn so wie er ist oder machen wir es so wie beim Kazekage und Hokage oder lassen wir etwas Text stehen, machen natürlich einen Spoilerbalken und wenn man auf dieses klickt sieht es dann so aus wie bei Hokage und Kazekage.--Icis Leibgarde 15:59, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC)